First Union Civil War
Introduction The First Union Civil war was a major point in Union history marking the end off the begining of the Union, the Union established as a LBP superpower with a fully unified group and the start of the Agents-Bounty Hunters rift among other things. The events of the civil war occured around November 2009, possibly earlier. Background By November 2009 the Union had a significant presence with several groups afflicted with Union and its then strong sense of community and unity. At this point the Union was just begining to grow and few if any groups had joined the LBPU outside the original community the Union was created in. The Union had few troubles with loyalty except for a few individuals, one of these happened to be former H4H Bounty Hunter traitor BarneyTremwoc. The importance of this would not be realised until after the war. A couple months earlier the H4H War had ended in H4H Defeat and after a spell in the Agents BarneyTremwoc sought to rebuild his own H4H empire. The Agent's name this event the BarneyTremwoc or Stryker Justice Rebelion. After a quick defeat by the Union (Namedly the H4H Bounty Hunters), BarneyTremwoc claimed to surrender and made up the story that he never intended his plan to succeed and it was merely to distract the vastly growing Union from destroying itself. He had a second account for spying called Stryker-Justice which he now used to promote his 'reformed' image. M88youngling defended Stryker-Justice to the disbelief and anger of the Bounty Hunter (Then most of the Union) members and putting the final piece in place for the Union's first major home conflict. The War What happened next would mark a turning point in the Union. It was split into the Bounty Hunters, their close groups and Agents wanting revolution vs the loyal Agents and their close groups. The actual civil war was over in a few days but much change occured in this time. Scorpitom355 -regarded as the highest enemy of the Union- saw the arguments as a chance to complete his half year campain to rule the Agents, dictating the entire war from this point onwards. The arguments would have likely just subsided, but Scorpitom355 deliberately sided wit h the Agents first encouraging them to fight the Bounty Hunters and causing more uproar as the Anti-Scorp movement Bounty Hunters got another reason to fight. With the Bounty Hunters prepairing for a swift campain to wipe out the Agents, Union President (And siding with the BH) Godman2k7 was called to a Bounty Hunter war meeting. Unsuprisingly, Scorpitom355 was at the meeting, pulling the strings in both sides of the conflict. Scorpitom355 said he soon to announce he had been betraying the Agents since he joined and he would lead an uprising in the Agents with the help of the BHs. He claimed 'By tommorow morning I will have complete control of the Agents', this would have been true had the war not subsided that day and Scorp withdrawing his plans at the last moment. Godman2k7 still had some respect for M88youngling and refused to play to Scorp's cards and fight the Agents, though he stayed for the meeting learning Scorp's latest grab for power that was about to climax. He sent a warning letter to M88youngling though he dismissed Godman2k7 as the liar for months. The war ended with a bigger, stronger Union but a far more divided one.